The Witch and the Hunter
by Wildgirl93
Summary: Barry Allen is a hunter. Caitlin is a witch. Naturally obliged to destroy each other, they team up to hunt down the witch seeking to kill them. In the end their own desires may be the very thing to destroy them both. (AU in the world of Supernatural with a few tweaks here and there.)
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: Hello my fellow Flash and possible Snowbarry shippers! I hope some of you know a thing or two about the show Supernatural because this an AU within that universe...kind of. I put a few tweaks here and there with the magic, but the basics of Supernatural are in there. Barry Allen or also known in the hunting world as Bart West is one of the greatest hunters there is, but his true talents lies in witch hunting. Brought to Centeral falls (b/c apparently all supernatural towns have a fall in them) by gruesome murders that resembled his own mothers, he looks for the witch that killed her. One of his leads brings him across the smoking hot bar owner, Caitlin Snow. Little does he know she's a witch and they're both looking to destroy the same man, and possibly each other. Will this hunt destroy them both or will they burn each other in their own desire?**

 **So this is a little bit of darker Barry and Caitlin because well... they've actually killed people. This isn't going to be a super long fic, but it will have a few chapters. As always, I do not own any of the character of Flash, except those I bring in with my own twisted imagination. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

'Just drop it...' she kept telling herself internally, but her hand wouldn't listen. The hex bag felt like brick and the mattress she held up with her other hand…1000 times more. Less than 24 hours ago she was lying on the very same mattress, moaning in pleasure with the man she was now struggling to destroy. 'He wants to destroy you as well…' she mentally told herself. "Ugh!" she screamed out in frustration as she dropped the mattress and threw the magical item across the room. The small bag hit the wall with a resounding SMACK and broke open, spilling the contents onto the floor.

Falling to the dingy carpet, the witch pulled her knees into her chest, dropped her head down, and began to cry. She was being torn in half because of him. She needed to kill him, but she couldn't. The witch Caitlin Snow was falling for the hunter Barry Allen.

* * *

A week earlier…

* * *

Caitlin Snow is one of the most powerful witches of modern time and it was all thanks to her mentor Harrison Well. The man had taken her under his wing after her mother was killed by a hunter. It wasn't like her mother didn't have it coming. She despised men after Caitlin's father ran off with some vampire whore and she took it out on innocent men she slept with then killed. Eventually a hunter connected the dots and Caitlin became an orphan at 15 years old. Mr. Well's took over her schooling and taught her magic that was beyond her imagination. She dotted on Harrison Wells. Too bad she had to end his life.

The man she basically thought as a father, tried framing her and Cisco, her vising-seeing best friend, for the murder of three virgins. They were both innocent…well at least of killing virgins. Caitlin had killed her fair share of humans, but only those she believed truly deserved it and she always made it look like a freak accident. But Mr. Well's left a bloody, satanic-ritualistic mess at all three crime scenes, and all with links to Caitlin.

Apparently, the male witch was trying please some ancient creature that would grant him immense power if he completed the trials assigned. Sadly, for him, he pissed off the wrong witch. So now here she sat in the back room of her bar, with Harry dangling from ceiling in magic suppressing cuffs. "You know it was almost too easy to catch you once Cisco figured out the ritual." Caitlin sneered, then looked down at her nails, pretending to be bored with the situation, "But I guess that what's happens when you're not a natural born witch. Huh?"

"Natural born or not, I am still more powerful than you!" Harrison snarled as he jerked at his chains.

Caitlin threw back her head and laughed, "HA! We both know that's not true. It's the whole reason you were summoning that god-awful creature in the first place. What I don't understand is why take Cisco and I down in the process… So, I'm going ask this again, why did you take virgins who came into my bar?"

Mr. Wells didn't answer her and Caitlin was losing her patience. Without saying a word, she withdrew a tiny bag tied off with leather throng. She starred Harrison down as she blew onto the bag then tossed it at his feet. His gaze never left hers as the tips of his fingers began to turn pale white, then blue. "I see you went with a favorite." he stated, clearly not surprised. He knew his fellow witch too well.

The young woman shrugged and examined at her nails once more, "I like what I like. It gets people talking." She back up, "So talk. You're going to die either way, but freezing to death is a very slow way to go. Let me make it swift. It's the least I owe you."

Harrison couldn't help but smile proudly, "I taught you, well didn't I?" Caitlin only shrugged in response. He must have known sentiment wasn't going to get him anywhere because he let out a sigh of defeat, "I would prefer not to become a human popsicle and I can't stand watching my favorite girl go blindly into her eventual doom. But I do have one request?"

She rose an eyebrow at that, "You really don't deserve it, but I'll listen."

He chuckled at her response, "So cheeky, but I do think you'll follow through if you and Cisco want to live."

"Death threats, really? I thought we were pass this?"

"Oh no honey. Unfortunately, I'm no longer a threat to you, but the man coming to town is. A hunter actually."

"Hunters don't scare me. Cisco can see them coming from a mile away and the last one we faced ended up with amnesia and a missing hand." Caitlin reminded him.

"Oh, but this is a special hunter. You can't use your usual tactics on him. He's half witch and is protected by his mother's death magic. We both know how powerful that kind is…"

Oh yes Caitlin knew. When her mother was killed, she took out every man within a 3mile radius of their hotel, including the hunter because of her own death magic. It was a latch ditch effort by a natural born witch in which they expel all their magic into one last spell of their choosing. But unlike her mother, this hunter's mother chose to put one hell of a protection spell on her son. "You're telling me that there is half witch hunter walking around glowing with death magic. How do you even know this? And how have I not heard about him until now?" Caitlin asked.

"Oh, did I forget to mention I was the one to kill his mother?" he stated with false innocence.

"You what?!" she jumped to her feet in anger.

"I killed his mother. As you stated earlier, I'm not a natural born witch and I'm not stupid enough to sell my soul to demon for magic. But you can steal it, harness it. It just requires one little thing…"

"You have to kill the other witch."

"Exactly. I was running low 15 years ago. There were plenty of witches I could have stolen from, but then I came across one of the most powerful witches to ever set foot on this god-forsaken world. You may know her from the Wizard of Oz. The witch of the North."

"You killed Glinda the good witch? She was real?" Caitlin was absolutely floored. The witches from Oz were real and the jackass chained to her ceiling murdered one in cold blood.

"She was very much real, but her name wasn't Glinda. It was Nora and she came our world after falling in love with human who stumbled upon Oz. Stupid bitch gave up her immortality, but she still had her magic. So, I took it. Killed her right in front her son and even got the father sent to jail for my murder. Almost brilliant on my part." Harrison smiled fondly at the memory and it made Caitlin's stomach twist.

"You're a monster," she said horrified, "But with her kind of magic you should have been set for centuries! Why bring fourth this creature to gain more?" she asked. Harrison just gave her pointed look then it dawned on her, "Her death magic. She used most of her magic on her son before she died. You weren't trying to summon some ancient being, you we're luring that hunter here so you could kill him for his mother's magic!"

"Bingo! When I heard whispers that he'd become a hunter I knew this was my second chance to have that power for myself once again. The kid is out for revenge and I knew the way I killed those virgins would bring him running to me."

"But why frame Cisco and I?" Caitlin asked desperately.

"Two birds with one stone my darling. He comes to your bar, the last place those girls were ever seen and I take you both out. Double the magic, double the power. And Cisco is just witness to deal with afterwards. But I didn't think the man would take so long to arrive. So here I am, caught by my lovely protégé and slowly freezing to death. So, about my request?"

Caitlin was speechless and even more heartbroken. Harrison Well's didn't take her under his wing out the goodness of his heart. The man didn't have a heart. He was fattening her up for slaughter day. And now she was supposed to do him a favor? "I don't want hear it. And screw my promise earlier. Take the slow death, you deserve worse."

For the first time Caitlin saw fear flicker in the man's eyes and it almost made her smile. Mr. Well's knew exactly how her freezing magic worked and apparently he wasn't a fan of it being used on him. "Now hold on. You'll want to do this favor. If not for me, but for yourself. For Cisco. That hunter is looking for a witch to kill and it won't take him long to figure out you're the next witch in line after I'm gone."

"I never did anything to him, you did. It was just by blind, stupid faith that I know you and those girls came to my bar." Caitlin argued.

"You really think he's going to believe a witch who associated herself with the man who killed his mother? Honey I never knew you had a sense of humor until now." Mr. Well's actually had the guts to laugh at her, "He'll fill your chest with witch-killing bullets the moment he finds out. That's why you have to take my request. Kill him and take that power for yourself. Use it, harness it, start your own coven. I don't care, but don't waste it like the hunter and that bitch of mother of his did. Kill him before he kills you."

She took a step back, his words sinking in. Hunters had been killing her kind for eon's, even wiped out almost a whole population in Salem, slashing their numbers. Now one who carries the blood of a witch is coming after her. It was kill or be killed, she knew it. Hunters were like cavemen. Simple-minded with only one task, take out anything that wasn't human. It almost made her laugh knowing this man was clueless about his true parentage.

"Who is this hunter?" she finally asked.

A sneer came across his face, "Every witch knows his name. One of the best hunters out there. I feel almost stupid I didn't catch on, but the boy changed his name after being adopted."

"His name!" Caitlin shouted.

"Barry…Barry Allen. But you know him better as Bart West."

Well shit.

* * *

 **So I brought in a little Oz mythology per se... and I really hope ya'll caught on with the whole West thing (you know witch of the west... haha it was too good not to use). Anyways... I did use some of season 4 promo pics for Caitlin's back story. I kind of like an edgy Caitlin, but still with a heart of gold. As you may guess Mr. Well's will probably escape... maybe. Haven't decided. Will post here soon, have a lot in my mind to write down and I've been wanting to do this fic for awhile. Next up is Barry's back story! Hope you enjoyed. Reviews, follows, and favorites inspire me even more! Thank you my pretties!**


	2. Chapter 2

So here is another chapter. I'm sorry not sorry that this story is a little dark. I'm bringing in some other characters in the Arrowverse and including a few side ships (like olicity and timecanary). This is Barry's backstory and the beginning of his hunt. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Barry stood outside his motel room and watched the young witch enter inside. 'She's really going to do it.' He thought to himself solemnly. How stupid was he to think she wouldn't? She was a witch and he was hunter, destined to battle it out till the end. And here he stands waiting for her set a deadly trap in the very room they shared just a day ago.

He should just take her out while he can. Barge in and put a witch killing bullet between her beautiful brown eyes. Those eyes that glowed bright blue every time she came apart in his arms and screamed out his name in ecstasy. The hunter squeezed his eyes shut….no he couldn't kill her.

Slowly he let out a deep breath, opened his eyes, and made his away across the lot. It was time to confront Caitlin Snow.

* * *

Barry Allen isn't the average American man. His nine to five was pm to am. His perfect 3-bedroom home was a different motel room mixed with the front seat of his car. Screw the silver min-van, he drove a 2-door black challenger with tinted windows. There were no kale salads and green smoothies. Instead it's big-belly burger and beer. He isn't' a paper pushing, corner office guy. He is the complete opposite. He's barely even Barry Allen. No, this man is the hunter Bart West feared by those who go bump in the night.

Of, course what boy truly dreams of hunting monsters and shooting witches. Barry certainly didn't, but its hard to stay on the American dream when your mother is murder right in front of you by a witch and your father is framed for it all.

It was a fucked-up childhood moment that shattered every bright dream and created much darker ones. They weren't dreams anymore, they were nightmares filled with glowing yellow eyes and an invisible weight forcing him to watch his mother be sacrificed. Hearing her screams of pure agony and begging for her son to leave. The only relief comes when warm white light envelopes him and her screams are replaced with a gentle promise, "I love you and I will always protect you."

When the warmth fades away, Barry find himself standing at the end of his street. Harsh blue and red lights flashed across his vison, blinding him for a moment. Then he hears his father's screams, "I didn't kill her! Where is Barry?! Barry! Please, find him before that witch does!"

Witch. The word bolts him awake every time. The nightmare fades, but the horrors of his life still remain. Nora Allen was dead and Henry Allen was charged with her murder. Committed to a psych ward for the criminally insane because of the sheer horror of the crime and his continuous rambles about witches. Barry knew his father wasn't insane. He saw the real monster that night and one day would hunt him down.

After his mother's death and his father's incarceration, Barry was taken in by Joe West, a friend of his fathers and a police detective. Joe became the next best thing to having a real dad again and his daughter Iris, was the greatest friend anyone could ask for. He had a second chance at a normal childhood, but never truly embraced it. The young boy made a vow to himself and his parents to find his mother's true killer. Joe tried to put him back on the right path and off his ridiculous quest of the supernatural. He tried giving Barry the benefit of the doubt, that what he saw was in the kid's imagination. They fought over it until he was 14, then Joe witnessed his partner's throat be ripped out by a vampire.

That night Barry and Joe met their first hunter, Jay Garrick. He was ruff, gruff, and been in the hunting game for too damn long. When he heard Barry's story and Joe's worry, Jay took the kid under his wing and taught him all about the supernatural world. Joe of course was reluctant at first, but eventually he accepted that Barry needed to walk in the dark. For now.

Thanks to Jay Garrick, Joe, and a few other hunters, Barry became a legend in the supernatural world. Monsters and witches practically cowered at the name Bart West, the wicked hunter. But he could never take all the praise. Over the years the young hunter built a small team around him.

The team consisted of his best friend Iris, who became a journalist and kept an eye out for the weird. Her fiancé Eddi Thawne, worked as Joe's partner and together they helped keep his name and other hunters out of the system. Their guns came in handy from time to time as well. Then there was Felicity Smoak-Queen, computer guru and her husband Oliver Queen. He was known the world as the Arrow, for his preferred use of a bow and arrow in kills. Both had seen the worst of the world, but somehow found each other in it all. Now they help Barry on hunts, providing funds, supports, and information.

Felicity and Oliver were the go to people for the most advanced weapons in hunting. They somehow flawlessly combined spell work and technology into deadly weapons for any creature. Barry was always happy to test out a new toy for them out on a hunt, but like Oliver he had his specialty; witch killing bullets. Sure, it wasn't as elegant as a bow and arrow, but the bullets Barry crafted could either kill instantly or torture for days until the magic wielding bastard begged for death. No other hunter took witches out like Barry because no other hunter could wield his weapon. It was almost like the magic chose only to work for him. No one really knew why and Barry didn't want to look a gift horse in the mouth. The bullets did the job and one day he would use them to finally take down the man who ruined everything.

That day was finally here.

Oliver threw a folder down on the table Barry sat at. The label on the side simply read, 'Yellow Witch' in bold black letters. The file was the thickest one they had in their system and frayed around the edges. The young hunter and his friends had been adding to it for years. He has also read it over and over again for just as long. They'd been trying to track the male witch since Jay Garrick first taught Barry about the supernatural world. Every lead came to a dead end and the man had simply disappeared after that horror filled night.

"Seriously Olli? This is what you called me for? Called all of us for?" Barry asked in annoyance, gesturing to the small group that had gathered in bunker Oliver and Felicity kept under their home in Starling City. Joe and Iris came with Barry from Coast City after getting a phone call from the Arrow and his wife, stating that it was urgent and to bring everyone. When they arrived, he was greeted by not just the couple but a few other well-known hunters in the community. Sara Lance and her British partner in crime Rip Hunter, (Barry still can't help but roll his eyes at the man's name), Slade Wilson, Felicity's assistant Curtis, and John Diggle. It was the largest hunter gathering Barry had seen since Jay Garrick's funeral. So, whatever was going down, it was big and somehow involved his mother's murder.

Sara leaned over from where she sat next to Barry to peer at the folder, "Yellow witch?" she asked, "Why call us all in for a witch? That's Bart's expertise."

"That is no regular witch." Joe sneered across the table. Everybody, but Barry and Oliver looked over at the detective, "He's the monster that killed Nora Allen in front of a young boy in the most sadistic way possible. His father was thrown in a psych ward for her murder and that yellow eyed asshole hasn't been seen since."

"Until now." Felicity spoke up from her large desk filled with computers, "Three young women murdered in Central Falls. All three killed in the exact same sadistic manner as Nora Allen. It's the biggest and bloodiest break ever."

"I heard about the murders and the one from years before, but I didn't know the father was framed. What does this have to do with Bart? And why is it such a god damn big deal?" Slade asked.

Every hunter around the room looked over at the young hunter they all called Bart West. Of, course only his family, Oliver and Felicity knew his true background (and his real name). It was never their story to tell and they would have never brought this many hunters together if the lead they had would finally give Barry his revenge.

Looking across the table, he met Joe's gaze. His adoptive father gave him a nod of encouragement. Taking a deep breath Barry spoke, "Because Nora Allen was my mother and my father, Henry Allen was put in the looney bin for her murder. I was forced to watch that bastard slaughter my mother right in front of me. The last thing I remember about that night was his glowing yellow eyes turning on me before I found myself outside down the street from my house. I go by Bart West because my last name, my father's name is forever known a psychopathic murder living his days in Iron Height's Psych Ward."

"If you're not Bart West then who are you?" John Diggle asked.

"Bartholomew Henry Allen, but everyone called me Barry. A kid who made a promise to his mother that he would find that yellow eyed witch and take him down." He answered, "But there haven't been any true leads, so what make you thinks this is one now?" he looked up at Oliver, who was standing close by.

The man just shrugged, "Because we have a witness."

Barry tilted his head in doubt, "So?"

"Bart, we have footage of man with glowing yellow eyes stalking the girl from a bar." He leaned over and flip open the folder, revealing a photo, "It's a little blurry, but his description matches the one you gave. We have him Bar."

The man with two names, just starred at the photo. His mother's murderer was looking directly into the camera, as if he knew it was there, smiling. Felicity froze the photo at the perfect moment, when his eyes flashed a piercing yellow, revealing his true nature. "It's him." Was all he whispered.

"It is and he's in Central Falls, just a short drive away. You can finally end this." Oliver placed a supportive hand on his shoulder, causing him to look up, "You can be Barry Allen again."

For the first time, he smiled at the thought of finally catching his mother's murderer. He would finally be able regain the part of him he lost with his mother's death. "Let's take him down." He stated with determination.

Oliver nodded then looked over at Felicity. She apparently got her cue and walked over to a large monitor set up nearby. With a tap of her tablet, the photo of the three young women and his mother appeared. Barry's heart clinched at the picture of his mother's bright smiling face next to the others. All lives cut short too soon by the same sick asshole.

"So, over the past few days 3 girls have been found dead in their homes stabbed to death. The weapon is pretty much unknown, but I'm betting it was some sort of mystical and old blade used for sacrificial spell work." The pictures of his mom and the girls disappeared and was replaced by 3 bloody crime scenes. All three recent victims were laying within a chalked drawn pentagon of intricate symbols spattered with blood.

"That looks similar the scene we found at Barry's old house." Joe pointed out.

The blonde tech nodded, "Exactly. And we found it in several other towns dating years before Nora Allen's murder." A dozen or so crime scene photos popped up on the screen, several of them black and white. "The earliest record we found dates back to the 1800's, but until now its only been a single victim and the spell work matched what was in Nora's house."

"Do you think it's the same person all these years?" Rip Hunter asked.

"Its hard to say. We haven't been able to find the ritual in any spell book, but witches have been known to exchange knowledge of the years through word of mouth, instead of paper." Oliver answered.

"But you believe it is." Barry said, sensing the man had a gut feeling about it. He had the same feeling. He also felt something much worse was to come.

"So, you're telling us that this witch is 200 years old, possibly older and been performing the same ritual every few years. How has no hunter connected this until now?" Mr. Diggle asked skeptically.

"Because up until the past decade, communication among hunters was limited and this witch never sticks around. There's really no pattern to his murders, just the signature. And he never leaves a trace of himself." Curtis pointed out.

"Until now. He was caught on camera and didn't stop at just one girl. He even changed the spell work. How do we even know it's the same guys?" Slade asked.

"Its him. I know it is. And he wants something. He was caught on camera on purpose and he's trying to drag someone out." Barry stated, his voice unwavering. In his gut he knew this was the same man that slaughtered his mother in front him and he was building up to something bigger.

"That's what I thought too and I think I know why." Curtis came over to the table and dropped large book down. It was old, dusty, and written in a language even Barry didn't recognize. Felicity's assistant flipped to marked page, "We may not be able to find his original spell, but we were able to find the one he's using now. And it ain't pretty." He warned, clearly terrified by what he found.

For the first time in awhile Barry felt a shiver of fear go down his spine, "What is he trying to do?" he asked.

Curtis looked him dead in the eyes, "He summoning a prince of hell and it requires the blood of a witch killer. He wants you."

Bart West was being called out. This witch wanted the hunter to become the hunted, but Barry had other plans. "Bring it on."

* * *

Here comes bad-ass Barry. If it isn't clear, he is blissfully unaware that his mother was witch herself and he carries magic in his blood. It'll make a great twist here soon. Next chapter will probably be mostly Barry again, but I'll have some Caitlin as well. As always Favorites, follows, and Reviews are always welcome!


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: So I know its been awhile, but I've been a little busy and I've had major writer's block. But here it is! The next magical chapter...kind of. Its a little short, but I've already started on the next chapter. This just felt like a good break point. Also thank you so much for all the favorites, follows, and reviews! I hope you enjoy the latest installment of the witch and the hunter!**

* * *

"Do you really think he'll do it? Kill the woman who has finally opened his heart?" Felicity asked her husband over Facetime.

Oliver shook his head, "I don't know. He doesn't know who he is anymore and this 'ice witch' may be the key to helping him figure it all out, but only one of them is walking away from it all."

"According to her friend Cisco, a witch is destined to die tonight and another to gain immense power. And with the yellow eyed witch already dead…." The blonde shook her head.

"Barry is either a dead man or changed man."

* * *

"So, here's what we know so far." Felicity began to relay information, putting up new pictures on monitor. One was a map of Central Falls with red dots marking where each murder occurred and in the middle of it all sat a blue dot. An image of a bar was connected by simple black line from the pin-point, "All three-woman had credit card transactions from this bar the last night they were alive."

"The Cortex?" Sara read the neo blue sign.

"It's a part of the brain…kind of clever actually." Barry noted, studying the picture. The bar was a decent size, with no surrounding buildings and at the edge of the woods. Looked like the usual biker bar and some place those dead girls shouldn't even be near. "How did girls like that even end up in such a lowly place?"

"Probably seeking some sort of thrill. All girls through that phase. Dingy, dark bar, cheap yet oddly satisfying alcohol and plenty of bad boys." Sara answered.

"You would know." Mr. Diggle joked.

The blonde hunter rolled her eyes, "If you haven't noticed, I'm in my British boy band phase now." She looked over at Rip Hunter and blew him a kiss. He returned her affection with a sly wink.

"We're getting off topic." Barry stated in annoyance.

He answered by murmured apologies as Felicity continued, "The girls weren't drawn in by bad boys, they were drawn by free drinks. Each girl disappeared on a Thursday, Ladies Night. Which this bar didn't have until right before the murders started."

"Do you think the staff or the owner is involved?" Barry asked.

"Hard to say. The police haven't interviewed anybody from the bar and we don't have much on the owner or the staff." The map and the picture of the bar disappeared and was replaced by a mug shot of a woman, who Barry was instantly attracted to. "This is Caitlin Snow and according to all the paperwork, she is the sole owner of The Cortex. She also the owner of very nice rap sheet, mostly for assault, so one tough as chick."

'And very hot.' Barry thought to himself, observing her photo. Big brown eyes that conveyed her annoyance, but held many dark secrets. Her auburn hair fell in soft waves just past her shoulders, making his fingers twitch as he imagined running them through the strands. She had plump pink lips that he would be dreaming of for days. Just the thought of them wrapped around his cock had him squirming in his seat. 'She's probably connected to these murders. Get your mind out of the gutter'. The young hunter quickly scolded him for sidetracking himself over a pretty girl's mug shot.

Shaking his head, he turned his attention back to Felicity who was still going on about Caitlin Snow, "There's not much on her since she came to Central Falls a few years ago, besides her record, business paperwork, and damn amazing ACT and SAT scores. She could have gone to med school if she didn't like giving injuries so much."

Barry couldn't help but snort in laughter at that, "She probably didn't even apply to college huh?"

The blonde computer hacker shook her head, "Nope. She graduated high school then went to work at the bar she now owns."

"And I'm guessing no parents around to set her on the right path?"

"Right again. Declared herself an orphan at 15 years old when she showed up out the blue in Central Falls. Even I can't find anything of this girl before then. She went into foster care where she bounced around until she was 18 and now lives in a nice little house in the woods."

"Okay either this Caitlin Snow is a hunter or some supernatural creature. And I'm betting the latter." Sara pointed out, "This entire thing about her screams dark and weird."

"She can't be a hunter. Even the dumbest one would be able to see that this isn't some crazed serial killer using her a bar as hunting grounds. I'm with Sara, this girl has to be some sort of monster." John said crossing his arms.

"Well until we have evidence that isn't circumstantial everyone here is going to Central Falls to investigate." Oliver stated firmly, surprising everyone in the room, including Barry.

"All of us?" Rip asked, looking directly at the Arrow.

"Well not all of us. Felicity and I are staying behind, to you know, work behind the scenes. Also, Oliver doesn't think I'm quite ready for the field-"

"Curtis," Mr. Queen cut off the bumbling man, giving him a pointed look.

"You're coming with us to hunt? For real?" Barry asked astonished. The man hadn't been out on a hunt since he had to kill his own best friend Tommy after he was bitten and turned into a werewolf. Barry was called in for that hunt when Felicity was kidnapped and had to witness Oliver choose between killing his best friend and saving the love his life. Tommy ended up with a silver tipped arrow in his heart and Felicity with wedding band on her finger. The younger hunter believed nothing would ever pull the man out of retirement after that night.

"Barry, this man took everything, but your life the night he killed your mother and now he's using her murder as bait to finish the job. I can't sit by, watch you go at it alone, and die in the end. I can't watch another friend die in pursuit of revenge. So yes, I'm joining you along with everybody else in this room because this witch too powerful for just one hunter and we want to be there to see you finally put a bullet between his yellow eyes. Then maybe…you can take yourself out of this world once and for all." Oliver explanation ended up as a short speech for the witch hunter, conveying to him that he truly cared for him and was just as determined to end the yellow-eyed witch's terror once and for all.

And Barry could find no reason to argue with him, "You know with speeches like that you should run for mayor." he said, watching Oliver roll his eyes in response and hearing the chuckles around the room, "So it's hard to even try to argue with you."

Standing up, Barry stretched his hand across the table and was immediately greeted with Oliver's in a firm hand shake, "Welcome back Arrow."

"Good to be back Bart West." He replied, then took his hand back and turned his attention back to group, "Let's burn a witch."

* * *

Caitlin slammed the door to the back room behind her, the name Bart West echoing his ears. Cisco, who was sitting in a stool at the bar, jumped a bit, startled by the witch's act of aggression. "Fuck we're screwed!" she shouted in anger as she threw her hand out and shattered several bottles with her magic.

"And destroying our inventory helps us how?" Cisco asked sliding out of his chair and made his way towards the broom and dustpan that sat in a nearby corner.

The young witch looked at her best friend, "Seriously Cisco we are fucked ten ways to solstice. Harry wasn't trying to get us arrested, he's trying to kill us."

The psychic looked back at the brunette, "Well then good then you already caught him, so problem solved right?"

"When I kill him, only half the problem would be solved, the other half..." her voice trailed off, as terror slowly began to consume her.

Cisco immediately saw the change in her appearance and forgot about cleaning up the mess she made. He was in front her in seconds, worry and concern all over his face, "Caitlin what's wrong? I know you're not worried about the cops, so tell me. You have never been this scared before and if you're scared it has to be bad."

She took a deep breath and met her friend's gaze, "Bart West is coming for us."

"The witch hunter? But I would have seen it coming from a mile away."

Caitlin shook her head, "You won't be able to. This is no ordinary hunter. Bart West is half witch, the son of one of the most power witches to ever cross into our world and he carries her death magic. And Harrison has him coming for us and we won't see it coming."

"So, what do we do?"

The witch looked him dead in eyes, "We're going to kill him before he kills us."

* * *

 **So we have team effort here and Caitlin is taking Harrison's Wells advised on killing Bart West. Next chapter will give everybody their jobs and Caitlin will get some information on Barry Allen.**  
 **As always, favorites, follows, and reviews are very much welcomed and enjoyed!**


End file.
